


Alphabet Soup

by Tsuki_Amano



Series: Steve Rogers Guide to Superheroes [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Sam, minor H/C, normal steve, superhero au, supportive Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_Amano/pseuds/Tsuki_Amano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of Bucky and Steve's life as they muddle their way through their relationship.</p><p>Or the continuation of that superhero AU no-one asked for, featuring Superhero Bucky and his-not-so-clueless boyfriend Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alphabet Soup

**Author's Note:**

> I thought after the last chapter, which was pretty dark, we could use some pure fluff.

  1. **Brush**



“Bucky, this is the third time this week! I don’t understand why you won’t let me just cut your hair.”

Bucky moans miserably from his position on the bed, one hand raised awkwardly over his head. He hadn’t meant to end up in this contorted position of course, it had just happened. The thing was, with his arm, the plates were separated by tiny spaces and sometimes, when he was brushing his hair, well accidents happened.

“Honestly Buck, stop squirming around or else it’ll get ripped out. Give me a second.” Steve’s thin fingers gently unravel his tangled hair and Bucky lets out a sigh of relief when his hair is free.

“Tony’s making me a new prosthetic Stevie,” he says, leaning back as Steve brushes out his hair for him. “This one won’t have individual plate elements on it.”

“That’s a blessing then.” Steve murmurs absent-mindedly, reaching over Bucky’s shoulder to grab a hair tie. He gathers his hair together into a bun and leans back to admire his handy work. “I suppose till then, I’ll just need to play hairdresser.”

Looping his arms around Steve’s waist, Bucky grins wickedly, “I suppose you will.”

  1. **Magnet**



“What exactly do you find so exciting about this place anyway?” Clint asks incredulously. Next to him Pietro is staring at an exhibit of an Egyptian sarcophagus with something akin to awe on his face.

“Everything,” he says bluntly. “The entire place is magical and nothing you say will convince me otherwise. I don’t understand how you’re not in the slightest bit amazed.”

Shrugging, Clint says, “I was, when I saw them in Egypt. The real thing is a lot more awe-inspiring than these exhibits.”

“You’ve been to Egypt?” Steve interjects, “When?”

He shifts his weight from side to side and says, “Uh, a few years ago. When I was still part of the circus. We went there for a show.”

The entire group is at the Children’s Museum, courtesy a request from Wanda and Pietro, who had never been to a museum before. Somewhere after the first half an hour, they had split up into smaller groups and wandered off. Tony and Bruce had wandered into the **‘Technology of the Future’** section and judging by the redness of the guard’s face, Steve could make an educated guess where the tap-dancing robot had emerged from.

Natasha had gone into a smaller exhibit about spies and international criminals. Steve had hung around with her for a while, she’d been providing additional commentary, but something about what she was saying made Steve feel like she had known some of these people personally.

Thor had long since vanished with Darcy and Jane into the Norse exhibit. Steve really hoped he didn’t break anything.

That left the twins, himself and Clint and Bucky who were walking about idly. He looked around to find Bucky, he wanted to point out some art on a vase to the man, only to find he was missing.

He’s about to ask Clint when his phone vibrates in his pocket.

“Buck? Where are you?”

“Uh, I might have a problem. Remember the high school physics exhibit?”

“… I’ll bring Clint.”

“Tell him I’ll hide his bow and arrow again if he laughs.”

As it turns out, Bucky’s metal arm isn’t immune to the magnetic field that a tenth-grader had produced as part of his science project. Which meant that he was stuck in place, one arm pinned to the wall.

Steve’s hard pressed not to smile although Clint pulls out his phone and snaps a few photos. He’ll need to ask for copies of those later.

They get the boy to turn off the magnet long enough for Bucky to detach himself from the wall, after which he refuses to set foot in any more exhibits, pulling Steve into the adjacent café.

“It was terrible Stevie, these kids thought I was part of the science exhibit.”

If Steve buys an extra ice-cream cone for Bucky, no one else has to know.

  1. **Alphabet Soup**



“Steven Grant Rogers, if you do not get your butt back in bed, I will tie you down.” Bucky hollers from the kitchen.

Steve freezes, he’s been creeping out of his bedroom to the living room. “Really Buck? A bit kinky isn’t it?”

But he gets back into bed and sighs, pulling the covers over him. Moments later Bucky appears, holding a tray with a bowl of steaming soup and a glass of juice.

Picking at his soup, he eats what he can. Getting stuck in a torrential downpour on his way home from work was not his smartest move. He’d ended up coming back home shivering and pale, with his lips turning blue.

Bucky had been half-way out the door when he’d caught sight of Steve. His jaw had dropped, before he had pulled the smaller man in, stripped him off his wet clothes and shoved him into a warm shower. He’d bundled Steve up in fluffy towels and forced him into a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt, reheating a plate of dinner for him.

At the same time, he calls someone, Steve’s not really sure who, and explains there’s no way in hell he’s setting foot out of his house until Steve’s better.

Bucky snorts when he sees Steve spelling out Russian swear words with his soup letters. He’s glad he picked these packets up. Keeping Steve amused when he’s sick is difficult at the best of times.

He wonders what Steve will think of the dinosaur themed soup packets he’s got stored in the pantry.

  1. **Friends**



“What did you say you did for a living again?”

Bucky gulps, give him aliens over this any day. He’s sitting across the table from Steve’s old college friend, a vet named Sam, who looks like he’s contemplating scooping out Bucky’s eyes with the dessert spoon.

He shoots a desperate look at the cashier counter, where Steve and Sam’s friend Riley are placing their orders.

“I work in corporate relations mainly.”

“For which company?”

“ **Fury and Co.** It’s an advertisement…”

“I’ve heard of it actually. Nice place, bit of a reputation though.”

Bucky’s sweating bullets by this point. “What do you mean?”

“Nothing much, I mean it’s just, no one’s ever really met anyone who’s dealt with Fury and Co, you know?”

“You’ve met me.”

Sam’s eyes meet his and Bucky may be a trained assassin, but Sam’s able to hold his gaze without flinching. “That’s not entirely reassuring.”

He turns around to check where the other two are, and when he finds them still at the counter he continues, “See, here’s the thing pal. I get the feeling you’re not exactly who you say you are. Now Stevie, he thinks the world of you. But if you ever hurt him, mark my words, not even those Avenger buddies of yours are going to be able to find you.”

He beams at Steve and Riley when they sit down at their table with steaming cups of coffee and cake.

Bucky waves off Steve’s concerned whisper, “You ok? What did Sam say to you?”

Because the way Sam’s gripping that dessert spoon is more than a little disconcerting.

**Author's Note:**

> There may not be updates for a few days, because I'm sick >.


End file.
